<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me? by Emerald_Witch7983</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170760">Dance With Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Witch7983/pseuds/Emerald_Witch7983'>Emerald_Witch7983</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Slow Burn, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Waltzing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Witch7983/pseuds/Emerald_Witch7983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has about a few weeks before he has to be the most picture perfect escort money can buy for one, dashing Mr. DeVere. </p><p>Harry is only trying to teach Eggsy to waltz, and dance properly, just in case the moment should come up in their mission to dance intimately together. </p><p>Merlin is so done with their shit. He uses the excuse that Roxy needs him to pick her up and closes out their comms. </p><p>Pretty much your basic "idiots in love but refuse to acknowledge the growing fire between them until the very last minute" type of story, depending on my reads, I'll try to start the second chapter.</p><p>I've finally started writing again. Hallo!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just the beginning of everything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Eggsy was running late again. As the hustle and bustle of the crowded streets of London made itself heard over the music playing in his headphones, he hopped from roof to roof, trying to get to the Kingsman tailor shop on Saville Row.</p><p>        Eggsy hit the pavement and muttered out a soft curse before turning and slamming right into the back of someone much larger than he. "Christ! Sorry bruv, bit late, I am." Eggsy said before he could look up to really see who he was talking to.</p><p>        Harry Hart, gentleman spy extraodinaire, turned to look dow at his mentee, a small quirk of a smile and an elegant lift of his brow. "Just 'Harry' is fine, my dear boy, however, you being late is a surprise all on its own." Eggsy felt a blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks, for the object of his affections and morning wood dreams was happened to be teasing him.</p><p>        Eggsy shook the daze from his head and gave his mentor and boss a cheeky smirk. "Arry! Didn't know it was you that I almost bowled over. I'm late because Daisy. She's cutting the last of her teeth. Stayed up nearly all night." Harry hums and walks in to the shop, holding the door for Eggsy to pass and follows him upstairs and down the hall to the meeting room. "Merlin will have both of our bollocks if we don't get there soon." He says just as he opens the door, a very irritated Scotsman gripping his clipboard firmly.</p><p>        "Galahad, Arthur... So nice of you to join us. Please, do have a seat." Eggsy scurries away towards his respective chair and putting his glasses on, noticing everyone giving him and Harry quizzical looks, he feels a blush burning his cheeks. Roxy, his best mate, leans over to him and whispers, asking him why he was late. "Daisy." Is all he responds with before grabbing his own folder and looking up at Merlin.</p><p>       Soon as Harry sits at the head of the table and gives his nod to Merlin, does the meeting start. "Gentlemen, lady, if you'll all turn to your first page in your own folders, you'll see that each mission for every one of you will have to do with a gala. Percival, you'll be taking the German Gala, make sure you're not wearing anything green. Tristan and Gawain, you'll be taking the one in Japan. Please do not drink like you did last time. Kay, and Bors, Bejing is nice this time of year, please do not use any explosives. Lancelot, you'll be going solo to Romania, charming the Duke's son, wear something dark and something red. Galahad, you'll be taking this one with Arthur, both of you are attending the London Gala Ball. You'll be Arthur's personal escort." Eggsy's eyes are wide when he looks up at Merlin and then around the table, sees a few of the other snickering behind their hands.</p><p>      "Oi! Why am I the bloody escort? And since when does Arthur leave his desk?" He feels hot under the collar, his eyes refusing to look directly at Harry. Merlin raises a pointed eyebrow and clears his throat. "Do ye know how to dance, other than that rubbish your generation calls it nowadays?" Eggsy grits his teeth to hold in a smart remark.</p><p>      "... No sir. I apologize for my outburst." Eggsy says before remaining quiet the rest of the meeting. As soon as its adjourned he's ready to hightail it out of there, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "You guys go on ahead, I'll take Galahad to the manor's private ballroom and get him started on one of the dances." Harry's voice is low and such a soft timbre over the pounding rush of blood in his ears. He glances over at Roxy leaving and sees her mouth "good luck" before slipping out after Merlin. Eggsy finally chances a glance up at his boss, and he makes the mistake in doing so.</p><p>      "Come with me, Eggsy." Harry says soon after breaking eye contact with the younger man. His words bar no argument, and so Eggsy sighs internally and gets up, folder under his arm and following after Harry. As they're walking, he chances a subtle glance over Harry's backside, his eyes quickly avert back to the ground. They make it to the manor not long after and are going through many twists and turns down different hallways and finally, they make it to a private ballroom. Eggsy looks around in jaw-slacked awe, the room is beautiful and full of light. He sees many mirrors and even a few ballet bars. Harry stands at the entrance, watching him with a smug quirk on his lips. "Let's begin, shall we?" Eggsy whipped his head around and stared at Harry with wide eyes, a very subtle nod of his head. Boy was he going to regret this.</p><p>  --------------------------------------- Time Lapse ----------------------------------------------</p><p>        "Again." Eggsy was getting right pissed at Harry's bored tone saying 'again' repetitiously. Harry felt a migraine coming on and sighs, moves over to fix Eggsy's posture once again and jerks him this way and that, that is until Eggsy has finally had enough. </p><p>        "Oi! I'm getting real pissed here, stop pushing me around like a bloody rag doll." Eggsy moved away from Harry's hands before looking up at the near dead silence of the man, Harry's face held a blank expression, but his eyes seemed to have dilated into black pools of blood lust. From one minute of staring at each other to the next, Eggsy is pushed against a wall, his feet dangling, and his body held between Harry's taller frame and the cold wall. A sharp gasp escapes his lips when he feels the strong hand against his throat, not choking him, but holding him in place, while the rest of him struggles and wiggles around. "Enough, Eggsy. Be still." Eggsy stops moving when Harry growls those words lowly into his ear. His body becoming lax, Harry loosens his grip on the younger man's throat. "Good boy." Harry whispers before just staring down at the dear boy. </p><p>       Eggsy wants to feel mortified, but at the same time he suddenly feels like he's being comforted, those two little words that Harry speaks to him, and him alone, makes him whimper in relief. "Wha-..." Harry shushes Eggsy before slowly letting him down and watches him slump to his knees. Harry chuckles and kneels before Eggsy, brushing a couple fingers down his soft clean shaven cheek. "I think we'll stop here for today. You should go get some rest at home. I'll see you first thing in the morning tomorrow morning here. 9'o'clock sharp. Do you understand me?" Eggsy hears the authoritative tone underlying Harry's voice and feels the flush deepen on his cheeks and down his chest before he nods slowly. "Yes, sir. I'll be here." Harry turns his face away and hides a small smile, he turns back enough to look at Eggsy. </p><p>     "Good boy, you may go now." He says before getting up and leaving without another word. Eggsy himself though, he's still on his knees in the ballroom, eyes widened in shock and disbelief. <strong><em>Did- did that really just happen? Wait- what exactly did just happen?</em></strong>  Eggsy finally got up and his legs felt wobbly as he made his way back up to the main area of the manor, he looked back at the one hallway where he knew Harry would be. He shook his head and finally ran out, getting in to the bullet train, his whole body was shaking by the time he stepped foot into hi house. Barely able to greet his mom and baby sister. The two didn't pay no mind to his behavior, just continued watching Sesame Street and singing along to the songs. </p><p>     Eggsy flopped down face first on to his bed, not caring that his suit would get wrinkled. He had a long day, and an even longer ride home. He couldn't stop thinking about how Harry commanded his body and his pent up rage to stop, or how hearing him whisper "good boy" made him feel like he was a treasure. He shook his head and willed himself into a deep sleep, where getting slammed up against a wall and ravished was only in his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you thought, and if its even worth pursuing. I will give many snuggs and loves. Please and thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>